smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)/Timeline of events
150 Years Before Hero's Return * Hero Smurf (previously known as Kakarot Son Goku Smurf) is born at an unknown location and delivered by stork to the Smurf Village as a baby Smurf. 100 Years Before Hero's Return * Hero gains his Ki powers through the discovery of the Power Stones. * Hero gains the form later known as Ultra Instinct for a brief moment in a fight against Hefty. ("Tapping Into Your Potential") * Hero nearly kills Jokey Smurf. * Hero's 100 Years Of Exile begins. * Hero gets taken to Other World by Master Kai. ("It's Time To Go") First Year Of Hero's Return * Hero returns from his years of exile from the Smurf Village. ("Return of the Exiled Smurf") * Hero first rescues his fellow Smurfs from Gargamel. * Hero celebrates his 150th birthday and is given his golden suit. * Hero begins to get reaccustomed to living back in the Smurf Village after spending so many years in Other World. * Hero and the other Smurfs first encounter with Smurfette. ("The First Female Smurf") * Hero and Hefty get into an argument that results in them fighting each other. ("Hefty Vs. Hero") Second Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Miner uncover a magic mirror that creates opposite-gender counterparts, Wonder Smurfette is brought to life. ("The New Smurfette") *Wonder gets accustomed to living as a physical Smurf and learns important life lessons from Papa Smurf. *Wonder learns of Smurfette's origins. ("How Were You Born") *Papa Smurf creates evil grey versions of himself and his little Smurfs in hopes to stop them fighting and arguing among themselves. ("The Grey Smurfs") *Three adult Smurfs get transformed back into Smurflings and they create a female Smurfling in hopes of cheering up Smurfette. ("The Smurflings") *Hero & Wonder witness Hefty and Fergus fighting over who will win Smurfette's heart, and Wonder deals with Papa Smurf's affections for her. ("For The Love Of Smurfette") Third Year Of Hero's Return *Hero fights an evil dragon after gaining ancient powers from another dragon. ("The Desolation Of Alduin") *Baby Smurf is brought to the village from an unknown location. ("Baby Smurf's Arrival") *Hero has his soul swapped with Brainy. ("Soul Swapping Smurfs") *Hero reveals his talent at dancing at a Summer Talent Show held in the village. ("Hero's Hidden Talent") *Wonder creates her first ever music album. *The Smurfs assist the Fairy Queen in protecting her infant son, Prince Fenwick, from the clutches of the evil fairy, Falan, who plans on using the infants magic rattle to rule over all of Fairyland. ("The Magic Rattle") Fourth Year Of Hero's Return *The evil fairy, Falan, returns and wages war against the fairies for denying him the chance of becoming ruler. Excalibur the Sword first appears. Hero also ascends to the first form of Supersmurf. *Hero ascends to a powerful form after witnessing Papa Smurf sacrifice himself and the Smurfs first encounter with Lord Balthazar. ("Hero Ascends") *Gargamel and Lord Balthazar create a powerful being, hoping it will eliminate Hero. ("The Anti-Hero") *Gargamel steals Hero's powers and proclaims himself as "Super Gargamel". ("Gargamel's Ultimate Gain") *Gargamel creates a magic egg that grants wishes. ("The Magic Egg") *Scruple becomes Gargamel's apprentice. ("The Enchanted Quill") *Gargamel tries to revert Smurfette back to her unsmurfy self, but instead transforms Hero into an evil Smurf. ("The Dark Hero") *Papa Smurf casts a spell on Grouchy to show him the true meaning of Christmas. ("A Christmas Carol") *Hero uncovers a vampire Smurfette named Serana, and he assists her in preventing her father from achieving an ancient prophecy. ("Legend of the Vampire Smurfs") Fifth Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Wonder get married and go on a 2 month long honeymoon. ("Hero's Wedding") During Honeymoon *Hefty tries to masquerade as Hero in order to win Smurfette's heart, but is foiled by Fergus. ("Hefty's Desperation") *Azrin tries to force Smurfette to marry him. ("Smurfette's Dancing Shoes") *Brainy becomes King Smurf. ("King of the Smurfs") *Smurfette befriends a little mouse. ("Squeaky") *Clockwork Smurf is created, which leads to the Smurfs first meeting with King Gerard. ("The Clockwork Smurf") *Papa Smurf first meets Flowerbell the Woodnymph. ("Papa's Wedding Day") *Hefty dresses up as Smurfette in order to protect her from Picklick the gnome. ("Smurfette For A Day") *Smurfette wants to see a blue rose, but ends getting more than she bargained for. ("Smurfette's Rose") *Hefty breaks his leg and has to get around in a wheelsmurfer. ("Hefty And The Wheelsmurfer") Sixth Year Of Hero's Return *Smurfette's amorous affections for Hero resurface and the only cure was for her to be intimate with him, but she instead was intimate with a lifelike doll of Hero. ("Smurfette's Crazy Love") *Vexy and Hackus were created by Gargamel and encourage Wonder to be naughty in order to acquire Papa Smurf's secret formula that made Smurfette a real Smurf. ("Wonder the Naughty") *Fergus finds out how Brainy wins the Smurfberry hunt every year. ("Legend of Smurfy Hollow") *Hero becomes a weresmurf. ("Wolf in Smurfs Clothing") *Clockwork Smurfette is created to be Clockwork Smurfs companion. Seventh Year Of Hero's Return *The Smurfs celebrate Jokey's birthday alongside Halloween and encounter a family of ghosts. ("A Smurfy Halloween") *The Smurfs encounter a plant capable of hallucinate effects. ("The Crazy Plant") Eighth Year Of Hero's Return *Azrin returns once more for Smurfette, but ends up putting Wonder under his spell. ("The Return of Azrin") Ninth Year Of Hero's Return *Wonder becomes the Guardian Smurf, and is given her own set of special clothes. ("Wonder, The Guardian Smurf") *The Smurfs make Smurfette a Queen for her birthday. ("Queen Smurfette") Tenth Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Wonder learn of the Smurfs' Magic Flute. ("The Magic Flute") Eleventh Year Of Hero's Return *Gargamel casts a spell on Hero that changes his attitude towards his fellow Smurfs, nearly ending his marriage with Wonder. Twelfth Year Of Hero's Return *Lord Balthazar creates a monster from a strange pink goo and sends it to destroy Hero. ("The Pink Menace") Thirteenth Year Of Hero's Return *Smurfette and Azrael have their genes spliced. ("The Cat Smurfette") *Wonder goes along with Pushover and Panicky to acquire the Foxfire during the Firefly Festival. ("The Smurfs and the Foxfire") Fourteenth Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Wonder's first encounter with Wild Smurf. Fifteenth Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Wonder have their first child together, a Smurfette named Saviour. ("The Smurfiest Arrival") Sixteenth Year Of Hero's Return *Hero and Wonder get used to life as parents. Seventeenth Year Of Hero's Return *Saviour mutters her first word. *Wonder and Smurfette encounter the talking plant known as Petaluma. ("The Petaluma") Eighteenth Year Of Hero's Return *''to be added.'' Category:Timelines